


Where do babies come from?

by MrsNeedlemouse



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrsNeedlemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAC-MAN asks Sonic and Mega Man a very important question. Featuring the Kid Icarus crew along with Mario and Lucina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do babies come from?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another SSB fanfiction from me. I got bored at around 3AM and this took me 20 minutes to write. So enjoy the stupidity. c
> 
> I don't usually make the Pac-ster talk in my fanfictions, but when I do, it's for the story to make sense.  
> ...Even though this story shouldn't make much sense.
> 
> Enjoy crack.

****

****

  


_

__

_

  


* * *

  


  


It was an usual day in the Smash Mansion. All was right and-

  


"Where do babies come from?"

  


Well, it was an usual day in the Smash Mansion for most fighters who didn't get asked that question. Mega Man and Sonic wouldn't be one of them.

  


PAC-MAN had asked the question out of no where. Sonic spat out water he was drinking from a cup and Mega Man just froze in place.

  


"What?" Sonic asked, even though he was sure he heard right.

  


"...Where do babies come from?" The Pac-Dot eater asked again.

  


Silence laid in the room but was broke by Sonic's awkward cough...

  


"Well, PAC-MAN..." Mega Man began, trying not to sound weirded out by the question, "You see..."

  


Mega Man preceded to explain PAC-MAN about babies and where they came from. Oh, and by explain, I mean he told PAC-MAN that babies came from those little storks that carried small infants in white pouches.

  


"Ooh...!" PAC-MAN gasped.

  


"Th...That's not where babies come from!" Sonic countered. Mega Man stared at him. "They come from the watermelon seed your parent accidentally ate! The seed grew inside 'em and became a watermelon! Thous, making you actually come from watermelon!" Sonic answered.

  


"WRONG!" Mario shouted kicking the door down. Mario smirked and rubbed his nose. "Babies come-a from the house of god! God has an invisible house where he creates babies and secretly teleports them to your house!"

  


"Ppft, that's not it either, idiot!" Lucina said right behind him, "They come from Chuck Norris."

  


Lucina put her hands on her hips with a proud smile but everyone else looked at her with an unsatisfied expression.

  


"It's true..." She stated after looking at their faces.

  


Mario kicked Lucina out, but quickly Palutena dashes in with her lightspeed.

  


"No, no, as a goddess let me give you the true answer, PAC-MAN." Palutena says heavenly, "Babies fall from the heavens... The end."

  


By now, PAC-MAN was confused and didn't know who to believe.

  


Dark Pit tried to get in but Mario was pushing him out, but he still could talk to PAC-MAN from where he was. "You guys are idiots, if you truly want to know where babies come from, they come from vagi-"

  


Since we needed the full Kid Icarus crew, Pit suddenly jumped into the room.

  


"This is no joke guys!" Pit screamed, "I have found the answer of the secret of the century through the power of the interwebs!"

  


Everyone stared at the shota angel with either amazement or disbelief.

  


"I have the answer to all your questions... RIGHT HERE!" The angel dramatically pulled out... a piece of sausage.

  


"What is that going t-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Pit slapped him across the face with the sausage.

  


"Ow- What wa-?"

  


"Oh my god!" Palutena shouts, her voice still heavenly, "He's pregnant!" She said with a positive pregnancy test.

  


"What-?"

  


"PAC-MAN, babies actually come from the power of sausages! After 9 months babies come out from your parent's mouth!"

  


PAC-MAN's eyes grew the size of boats through the amazing discovery... but slightly grossed out, but still amazed.

  


"Now, everyone, join me in making babies with Sonic!"

  


Everyone didn't hesitate as Pit passed around sausages and began to hit Sonic across the face with them, Impregnating the poor hedgehog.


End file.
